


Skephalo Smut Book

by Slith2601



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Play, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slith2601/pseuds/Slith2601
Summary: This is probably exactly what you've been looking for.Disclaimer:This is purely for entertainment.I enjoy writing this stuff and thought "why not do this? There arent too many after all."So let us all have fun.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 40
Kudos: 917





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GET THSI BREAD! I HAVE NEVER POSTED HERE SO WOOO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just so you guys know, I'll be showing here if I have requests open or closed. Otherwise I'll get flooded :')  
> Requests: Closed

Welcome  
_____________  
We're starting off strong and will go to the request page!

𝘙𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘴  
_____________  
I will write anything. I really dont care so start requesting!  
I do ask you though to give me specific details. I need the inspiration.  
So if you request, give me a list of things you want in the fic! 

𝙍𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨  
___________  
-  
-  
-  
-

𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙗𝙮 𝙢𝙚  
___________  
𝔹𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕕𝕠𝕞  
𝕊𝕒𝕗𝕖𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕕  
𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝔹𝕖𝕥  
-

𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙥𝙪𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙮 𝙢𝙚  
__________  
ℙ𝕦𝕡𝕡𝕪  
𝔸 𝔻𝕒𝕥𝕖  
-  
-

Disclaimer  
___________  
Though I said that I'd write anything, if I think that something goes too far or just isn't something I'm capable of, I will not write it.

In case you want to know what Published Chapters are:  
Published Chapters are fanfictions written by people that may not be able to post these themselves but want to get them out there or people who already have a theme and it just wouldn't fit.

But most importantly.... 

!ᕼᗩᐯᗴ ᖴᑌᑎ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just so you guys know, I'll be showing here if I have requests open or closed. Otherwise I'll get flooded :')  
> Requests: Closed


	2. ℙ𝕦𝕡𝕡𝕪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top: Bad  
> Bottom: Skeppy  
> -  
> Pet play, bdsm, rough sex  
> -  
> Skeppy is being annoying again and Bad feels the need to discipline him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we go! Chapter 1! I hope yall like it!

If someone would ask Darryl how exactly this thing happened, he would reply with “The fuck I know, man.“

Yeah, something like that for sure. Because, as the brunette has his arms wrapped around his sleeping boyfriend and cradles him to his chest, he wonders once again what had possessed him so he'd end up fucking Zak into oblivion and back, to the point he'd passed out.

Time for a flashback, huh?

“How the hell are people able to work with someone's hand on their leg?“ 

This was a question that popped up in Darryl's head every time his thigh got squeezed by his (extremely ferocious, stupid, totally unbelievable) boyfriend sitting beside him while the other worked on streaming.

Well, tried to. For obvious reasons, he teetered on the sharp edge of snapping and actually controlling his emotions (maintaining that contenance was equally questionable, for fucks' sake), so he just tried to shake it all off, pull through his stream, and then...

Yeah, his thought process really wasn't safe for work in that moment.

Just as he started to think he was in the safe zone, that goddamn hand wandered up, rubbing along his leg just centimetres apart from his crotch.

And, well. That was his breaking point, where something inside of him snapped out of sheer impatience, yet he decided to remain calm on the outside (even when his insides were burning with the need to teach that impudent boy a lesson) and finish his work.

So he did exactly that, ending his stream with a small wave and shutting down his laptop, then shot Zak a half annoyed, half daring glare. “What do you think you're doing?“, he said, quirking a brow up as he just wouldn't stop touching him. 

Either way, he wanted to piss him off, or he aimed at something more... pleasureable, so to say. So, no matter what, Zak would get his way, but he would control it.

How far it'd go, how much he'd take, how much he'd give.

“Nothing?“, Zak mused mockingly, swiping his fingertips along the inside of his partner's thighs and grinned when he felt him tense lightly. “I'm just being a considerate boyfriend, after all.“

“I could tell you who you are,“ Darryl retorted, pushed his chair back, stood up and took the other by his hand, leading him out of the room and into the hallway. Zak stumbled behind him until he could catch up with the taller one, squeezing his hand and asking, “And who am I now?“

When he suddenly stopped walking and turned them around so the younger was backed up against the wall, he couldn't help but shiver at the lightning spark in those ivy green eyes, slitted amusedly like the ones of a cat lying in the afternoon sun.

He leant close, bracing his forearms beside his head, breathing his deadly, blazing response out over his lips.

“Well, I think you're just a needy little whore.“

The next seconds felt like hours, years, centuries, a sheet of glass suspending them from the rest of the world, letting them be free to do whatever they'd want to do, with no one interrupting their tranquil passion. 

So, with those amazed, surprised, fiery emotions coiling and writhing inside his gut, Zak surged forward to meet Darryl in a bruising kiss. Their mouths colliding, the taller gripped his wrists and pinned them against the wall above his head, his unoccupied hand sliding down his neck and squeezing quickly, but harshly, enough to cut off the airflow but not enough to hurt.

Zak parted his lips more upon that move, a small whimper spilling out of him, the vibrations sending a shiver down Darryl's spine and causing him to strengthen his grip.

“You're- getting off on this- huh?“, the brunette breathed out between their kisses, letting his wrists go to trail his fingers down, down, down, until he stopped between his legs and chuckled at the half-hard erection he found. “My, you really enjoy this, huh? Am I right? Answer,“ he added when Zak just let out a low moan and rolled his head back. 

He released his throat and leaned in, until their noses nearly touched and they shared the same air.

“Why should I?“, the young man whispered roguishly, worrying his lower lip and poking him in his chest. 

“Why?“, he echoed in the exact same tone. “Because things will turn out pretty bad for you if you don't, that's why.“

“And how bad?“, he whispered, almost inaudibly now, leaning his forehead against his. 

Darryl grinned widely, a smile full of dangerous intents and promises. 

“Oh, very. “

Silence, sizzling like a snare, encapsulated them like a solitaire bubble, seconds ticking by like raindrops hitting the asphalt.

One, two, three.

Tick, tock. 

And then, it snapped. 

Both surged forward suddenly, clutching each other's hair, arms, hips, their tongues intertwining and trying to gain the upper hand. At some point, they started to walk backwards, stumbling through the hallway and kicking open the bedroom door before slamming it shut (and uncaring about whether or not it was going to unhinge).

“Needy, like I said,“ Darryl managed to say when they parted for a millisecond, feeling Zak rutting up against him for a sliver of satisfaction.

Which the other wouldn't give him, at least not now.

For now, he pushed the smaller man off him and onto the bed, following him almost immediately, prowling up and above his form like a predator.

He smirked at him before popping the buttons of his boyfriend's shirt, then proceeded shucking off his own clothes, his skin suddenly too sensitive to bear wearing something anymore.

Then, he propped himself up on his elbows, nosed at the smooth curve of his tanned throat, and sank his teeth into the thin skin there, enough to break it. Zak jolted up with a choked cry, his back arching and fingers twisting in the sheets as he felt blood trickling down his collarbone, accompanied by deliberately slow, tender swipes of his tongue to lap the liquid up.

The younger cursed under his breath, his cock jumping in interest and straining against its confines. He tried to hold back a whimper but failed miserably, squirmed beneath Darryl's intent gaze, leaf green boring into chocolate.

And then, when he let his hand wander once again and palmed at his crotch, Zak let out an outright mewl, which absolutely didn't help to quell the flame inside Darryl.

“I didn't even touch you properly,“ he quipped with a chuckle, “and yet you're this hard? Do you want to get fucked so bad, huh? Tell me. Oh, wait,“ he added, acting like he was deep in thought, leaning close to his ear, then crooned, “Nah, I know something better... Beg me for it. 

To emphasize his demand, he gave his erection a harsh squeeze and bit down on his ear, enjoying the hitch in Zak's breath, the way his blown-wide pupils nearly drowned out the brown of his irises. 

“So, what do you say to this?“, he mused lowly, sitting up and pressing his hips flush against Zak's.

Even though the rush of pleasure flowing through his veins made him feel dizzy and nearly drunk, he managed a coherent, mocking remark. “As if,“ he said. “I'm never gonna beg you, not once in a million years.“

“Oh, you will when I'm done with you,“ he replied, gripping his chin tightly, then threw his head aside and stood up, rummaging through a drawer and returning with a smooth collar, a strip of shining leather attached to it. “Especially when I use this on you.“

With that, he plopped down again, knees keeping his waist in place, and brought the collar around his neck, tugging at the leash to have him lifting his back off the mattress, then let him flop down harshly again.

“Asshole,“ Zak panted, but his words lacked poison, so all Darryl did was laugh and moved his dainty fingers to his trousers, beginning to unbutton them, tug them down, and letting them slip to the floor soundlessly.

“Ah, y'know what?“, he suddenly asked while working on getting the younger one's (pretty tight) boxers off. “I think I know what I want to do to you; do you wanna know?“

Zak gulped, then nodded faintly.

The brunette brushed over the leaking tip of his erection, down the underside, then teasingly circled his entrance, whispering, “First, I will open you up nice and slowly, until you're nothing but a squirming mess, and then I will have you choking on my cock, because I know you love that, and then, I will fuck you as hard and as fast you deserve, over and over again, until you're filled up so good, you dirty, little slut, just as I know you love it.“

“Then get on with it,“ Zak snapped almost immediately, cheeks flushed and knuckles turning white from grasping the bedsheets, his legs trembling and hair messed up.

Darryl cupped the side of his face, making a little 'tsk' sound before saying, “Not if you don't ask me. Politely.“

He writhed underneath him, so Darryl took his chance and grasped Zak's length, moving his hand at a fast, yet pleasant pace. He moaned surprisingly loud, bucking his hips up and shut his eyes tightly.

“Beg me.“

“No f-fuckin' way, oh, fuck no, god, just let me -“

“You want to cum just now?“, Darryl interrupted, slowing down to keep him reeling on the edge of release, then squeezed the base roughly and relished in the desperate keen his boyfriend made. “We didn't even start properly yet. “

“Ngh, fuck you,“ he whimpered, heels digging into the mattress. Darryl smiled devilishly, retorting, “Oh, that's definitly on my to do list,“ while rummaging around in the bedside table for a bottle of lube.

He found it, popped the lid open, and spread a generous amount of the cold liquid on his fingers, warming it up and circling them around his quivering hole. 

“Relax,“ he growled lowly, sinking the first finger in, crooking and twisting it to see him unravelling. When his face wasn't twisted out of pain anymore but pleasure, he added another digit and began scissoring, feeling his walls clenching and sucking him in whenever he drew his fingers out. 

“Look at you,“ he praised quietly, taking in the sight of Zak's hand fisting his own hair tightly, lips creating a thin line to hold back the loudest moans. “You look so good like this, so beautiful; do you think you can take my cock already?“

His movements sped up and he brushed past his prostate from time to time, massaging it in slow, yet harsh circles, awaiting his response.

Then, a quiet “Yes“, followed by heavy breaths. “P-please.“

“Please, what? “, he mocked, arching a brow.

He arched his back and groaned, choking out his reply. “Please, just... please, take me already, please, I-“

Darryl grinned, shucking off his pullover and jeans, boxers following, and tightening the hold on the leash. “Now, when you ask so nicely,“ he taunted, “what else can I do but fulfill your wish?“

He gripped his own aching cock, giving it a few strokes to augment Zak's pleasure even more, then crawled up until he was looming above his face.

Gripping his chin and forcing his mouth open, he drawled out, “I'll warn you, this is the only lube you're getting tonight; so make it count.“

Without further warning, the pushed the tip past his glistening, bitten lips, grabbing the headboard for balance as he slipped inch after inch into that wet heat, starting to snap his hips forward when the head hit the back of Zak's throat.

Zak's hands flew up to his thighs, his eyes tearing up and saliva dripping down his chin, choked mewls and cries escaping him, and yet, it felt so good, so rough and violent and perfect, that he couldn't help but close his eyes again and his throat relaxing.

After a while, Darryl pulled out and tugged at the leash again, resuming his earlier position with straddling his legs and bent down, cold air fanning out over his heated chest.

“Liked that, huh?“, he questioned quietly, thumb idly drawing circles around his left nipple. “Bet you would've loved it even more if I had come down your pretty mouth, having you swallow it all up, am I right?“

This time, he didn't wait for an answer, he simply dived down and flicked his tongue out over the other hardened nub, smirking when Zak gasped, clutched at his hair and leaned into the touch.

His unoccupied hand trailed over the neglected one, giving it a few pinches and twists and turns, until they were both sensitive and bright pink, the younger one's outright whimpers like music to his ears, like a wonderful pianoforte.

Those sounds were what did him in, what ignited his nerves, what sharpened, heightened his senses; and what made him stop all too soon when he noticed Zak grinding against his stomach.

He snarled, pushed his wrists up above his head and murmured, “You wanna get off that bad, huh? Should I fuck you until you pass out, so you know where your place is, you filthy slut? You'd like that?“

He groaned, shamelessly rubbing his erection against Darryl's thigh, fingers digging into his arms, the glint in his eyes practically begging him to take him.

He ran a hand through his hair, hissing in impatience as he used the saliva to coat his dick completely, wincing at the contact of hot skin on even hotter flesh.

Both of them tensed up when Darryl braced himself on his elbows, positioning himself at his entrance and slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle.

Zak held his breath, his spine bowing, releasing the pent up air in a desperate cry of his boyfriend's name as the taller sheathed himself fully into the velvety, warm heat.

He dropped his head slightly, in a minuscule display of his cracking mask, his bangs brushing over Zak's forehead, a small “God, you feel so good“ escaping him through parted lips.

“You feel so good, and you're all mine,“ he added, a possessive tone ringing in his words as he slowly began to move. “Mine, all mine; c'mon, tell me who you belong to.“

His thrusts quickly grew harsher, and when he didn't answer, Darryl growled, gripped his hips and flipped him over so that he was on his elbows and knees, his back curved in a sensual bow, his fingers tangling in the messed-up mop of coffee brown hair.

He tugged sharply while snapping his hips forward, tugged so hard that Zak could feel the strain in his neck but god, he didn't give a single fuck about that; could just whisper in a high-pitched voice, “I-i'm yours, all yours, please...“

“Louder,“ Darryl ordered, a smirk gracing his features as he increased his grip, pin pricks of pain jolting through Zak. “I don't think the neighbours heard that.“

His other hand ran along his thigh, his stomach and chest, finally stopping to brush over his nipple, making the other whimper in overstimulation, and, ultimately, making him scream when he hit his prostate repeatedly. 

“Fuck, ah, I'm yours,“ he yelled hoarsely, eyes screwing shut and teardrops gathering at the corners, “All yours, all yours, all yours, oh-“

“That's right, puppy,“ he whispered into his ear, before latching onto a sensitive spot underneath it and tugged at the leash until it'd constrict his breathing.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin, the choked cries and moans and screams, his own ragged pants filled the sizzling air, the wet and squelching sounds of his cock sliding in and out his ass an addition to the appealing cacophony.

Zak's knees started to shake, his thighs trembling before he went completely rigid, a surefire sign he was about to reach the edge.

So, when he was too immersed in his lust to concentrate on anything else, Darryl saw his chance and gripped his base, harshly, causing Zak to thrash around and whimper pathetically.

Almost immediately, he flipped him over again, grabbing the backs of his knees and pushing his legs up until he was nearly folded in half, his thrusts growing even faster and tears flowing down the younger's cheeks.

“Thought you could already?“, he wheezed, gripping his thighs so hard there would surely be some bruises in the morning. 

The next minutes passing by (or were they hours, he didn't know) were tinted with euphoria, with passion and craving and their blood singing and the heats in their stomachs coiling and writhing and begging to be set free already. 

When he felt his climax approaching, he increased the speed of his hips even more, sending Zak jolting up and down on the bed from the force of his movements, and then, then, as he hit his prostate in quick succession, Zak lifted his back off the sheets completely, threw his head into the pillow, his release coating his lower body and chest.

Darryl growled lowly in his throat, pistoning his hips even harder, even rougher, uncaring about the younger one's slight whimpers of oversensitivity, and when he finally achieved his own orgasm, he pulled Zak's hips flush against his to fill him up completely, moaning shakily and his vision going white.

By the time he blinked the bleariness out of his eyes and pulled out, he noticed that his boyfriend seemed to have fallen asleep -

“Wait, did you just faint?“, he deadpanned, poking him a few times into his cheek.

And the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this was written by the great  
>  -existendency-  
> On wattpad!   
> GO check her out!


	3. 𝔸 𝔻𝕒𝕥𝕖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top: Skeppy  
> Bottom: Bad  
> -  
> Tags: Blowjob, Bathroom sex  
> -  
> Skeppy and Bad decided to go on a date and things got interesting fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy guys, check end notes when you're done please! (also this was again written and provided by -existendency- on wattpad)

Oh god.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

How the actual fuck did they end up here? In this restaurant? In the secluded, but still public restroom, with his batshit crazy, seductive prick of a boyfriend crowding him against the closed door while making out messily-

A date.

Oh yeah, that's why they were here, in this restaurant, with the all too pleasant afterglow of good wine in their blood that had obviously motivated Darryl to do what he just did.

“You're.. fuckin'... insane“, Zak choked out between breathless kisses that were tinted with cherries and mint. “Absolutely, totally, all over the top-“

“Yeah yeah, I know“, he retorted impatiently, gripping his waist and pulling him even closer (if that was even physically possible). “But that's one of the reasons you're so into me, right?“ 

Zak snorted, letting his head lean back when the other pressed his fingers into his sides just perfectly. “Tch, as if.“

“As if?“, Darryl echoed sultrily, leaning even closer, rolling his hips up slowly, way too slowly, so slowly he just wanted to grab him and bent him over that convenient-looking sink.

“Well“, he whispered awfully close to the younger one's ear, “I'd believe you if it weren't for your jeans. I mean, do you have a gun in there or are you just happy to see me?“

Zak would have slapped his palm against his forehead at that clichéd line, but he didn't have the energy for that from the moment Darryl sidled closer and dropped to his knees. He did manage to choke out a “Here I was thinking you'd say knife“ nonetheless (even though his voice sounded so fucking brittle already and he wasn't touched at all yet and that pissed him off). 

“Do you have a thing for knives?“, the brunette chuckled from his position, dainty fingers undoing his belt and popping the buttons on his jeans, knuckles teasingly brushing against his half-hard length. “I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to that if you did, y'know?“

(It might sound damn weird, but the constant switch from the alluring, dazzling, tempting seducer to the caring, tender and loving boyfriend was turning him on more than anything else.)

“I know“, Zak breathed out shakily, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Darryl placed his palms over his, brushing softly over them while tugging down his boxers with his teeth.

And all the while, he kept gazing up at him through his lashes, looking so damn vulnerable that he felt the urge to push him down onto their bed to take him, kiss him, worship him.

Zak smiled warmly, carding his hand through Darryl's messy, pretty locks, and hissed slightly when the cold air hit the tip of his erection, tightening his grip just for a millisecond. It seemed to do the trick though, according to the older one's surprised, but pleasured groan that made Zak's eyes go wide and his cock twitch.

“Did you like that?“, he muttered in fascination, taking some more fistfuls of hair in between his fingers. Then, an idea plopped into his mind, and he smirked, which was always, absolutely always and without a single doubt, a sign for a damn bad idea.

“Hey, you know what?“, he asked, tugging his head up and baring his neck. “How about me pulling your hair while you suck me off, how does that sound? Or maybe, maybe I will just keep you in place and fuck your throat, huh? Would you like that?“

He swallowed, lips parting around a low, quiet moan, a blush on his cheeks, and his tongue darting out briefly.

He chuckled lowly. “Oh, you would enjoy this so, so much, right? Then, what about you putting your mouth to a better use?“

He applied some more pressure for emphasis, then let out an elongated groan when he drew a line from the underside of his erection to the tip with that skilled tongue of his. He lapped at the glistening beads of precum gathering there, giving him short licks and broader swipes while his electric, flaming green eyes were half-lidded and clouded with want.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck“, he choked out as he took him into his mouth, lips stretching out over his length, gliding down inch by inch so he could grow accustomed to the feeling. “Fuck, you feel so good, fucking hell-“

Darryl hummed around him, a drop of saliva running down his chin and dripping down onto his thigh, and god, he looked so deranged and wrecked and beautiful down there that Zak couldn't help but let his hips twitch forward, just to hear more of those wonderful whimpers he'd make from time to time.

He thrusted down farther, and he did gag lightly but that only spurred him onward, (and he didn't tap against his hip as a sign for him to stop, so he felt safe), so he put a hand on the back of Darryl's head to keep him in place to move at his pace.

He drew back until just the tip remained inside, then set up a rhythm that had his cock hitting the back of his throat every time, had Darryl gagging quietly, had Zak only increasing the pace because, holy hell, those sounds made his blood sing with euphoric lust.

His grip on his head tightened with every second, his groans mixing with Darryl's broken, choked-out moans, the fire in his abdomen igniting his nerves and the only thought in his mind was how fucking good he felt, how he'd love to feel the outline of his length through the thin skin of his boyfriend's throat, how he'd just love to do anything with him.

When he came, it was with a barely suppressed shout, and he nearly tipped over from the force of his orgasm, pushing Darryl's face down all the way until his nose hit his stomach.

He pulled him off slowly after he'd swallowed everything and sank to the ground, his knees giving out. Zak pressed kisses all over the older one's face, trying to calm his irregular breathing, and only then noticed the (very obvious) hard-on just inches away from him.

His lip curled into another smirk. “Need some help?“

A matching grin appeared on Darryl's features, and when he spoke, his voice sounded so rough and wrecked that he couldn't help his heart missing a beat. 

“Why not? But, uh, maybe not here?“

“Think you can wait til we get home?“

“Who said I'd wait?“

He narrowed his eyes amusedly. His partner was more imaginative than he'd thought.

“In the car, then?“

“You know me best.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Requests: Before I get to them all, I'll upload the chapters I already have and then I'll get to writing and posting the rest. It might take some time since school is a bitch and my motivation hates me but I'll try my best!
> 
> Anygays, hope you enjoyed!


	4. 𝔹𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕕𝕠𝕞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top: Bbh  
> Bottom: Skeppy  
> \---  
> Tags:  
> Public sex (kinda), Blowjob, Fingering, teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to post here dhhdhd also I wanted to tell yall that I'm not the fastest writer and I might take some time to write everything  
> Well I hope you enjoy!

He layed on his bed, bored out of his mind. He had just finished recording and editing and was now doing nothing. Scrolling through Twitter got boring quickly and there wasn't anything interesting in general. No new messages, no new calls. He even went through some of his Twitter dms. 

In the other room, Darryl was working on his server, like always. (He really does work a lot on it) He's talking to some of his devs and staff, catching up with whats been happening.

Zak closed his eyes and listened to the silence, getting more and more bored with every second. He kept listening until he heard something in the silence. He started listening to Darryl talk. In that moment about 100 things were rushing through his head, ways to troll him, pranks to pull on him irl or....  
He stopped thinking and considered for a second. He was bored out of his mind after all. And that would give him something to do. And maybe it was also a bit of revenge on his friend. You see, he had griefed his server a few days ago and Zak was thinking about ways to get back to him. 

He didn't think any longer about it and got up walking to his roomates door and listening for a second before opening the door slowly and stepping in. Silently he closed the door again. He saw the back of his head as he typed on his computer, testing stuff and sometimes typing on chat. 

He let out a sigh: "Callahan can you send me the file from last week? I cant seem to find it."

Zak stepped forward, slow and steady, to not make any noise. Once he stood behind him he had to think for a second. He slowly leaned down next to his ear and breathed against it, making the older one jump and turn. Zak quickly shut him up by putting a hand over his mouth and holding a finger to his own. Darryl looked nothing but confused.  
Zak glanced at his computer. That's when he took his hand off of Darryls mouth. He pushed Darryl back a bit so he could stand between him and the desk. Darryls confused expression only got more and more confused. But there was also a hint of a blush on his face. Zak smirked and then slowly dropped onto his knees. He pulled Darryl close again, looking up at him from between his legs. Darryl reaches over to his keyboard and presses one of the keys.

"Zak. What the hell are you doing?!", he said with a raised voice.

"I'm bored. So let me have some fun.", he said, playing with Darryls zipper.

"Fun?! Zak I have to work and this isn't appropriate!", Darryl tried sounding convincing but the blush on his face gave him away. Zak just chuckled and slowly pulled the zipper down. Before doing anything else however he urged him on to continue working. 

"Let me have some fun and you can go back to work. They won't even notice I'm here. Unless you get too loud.", he felt slightly embarrassed saying it but tried to act cool. Darryls face heated up. He sighed and looked at his screen, checking if his admins were still there. He quickly snapped his head down when he felt his boxers being moved. His face flushed more and more at the sight of his Roomate fiddling with his boxers, trying to get his dick out. He truly wanted to interject but knew that it wouldnt help his situation. If he was honest with himself, he knew that he'd wanted this, he just never thought he'd get it. But since the incident 2 weeks ago, it was pretty much a given that they'd do it again. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didnt notice one of his admins yelling at him. He snapped out of it and went back to work. 

Meanwhile, Zak was trying to get him hard. He knew that it wouldn't be that difficult but figuring out what turned the older man on would be challenging. He was also very aware of the fact that HE could easily turn him on. He found out last time when... The incident happened. While he thought about what to do he felt the dick in his hand twitch. He looks up and sees Darryl redder than a tomato at this point. 

"Hey Bad?" 

"Y-Yeah?"

"Your bloods supposed to go down here and not up there."

That only made him blush more, this time in embarrassment. Zak huffed and tugged on his dick. Darryl let his hand touch Zaks hair and tugged on it a bit, eliciting a whine from him. He tugged harder and gets a half moan from him. Hearing him moan definitely sends the blood rushing down. When Zak opens his eyes again he can finally see the half hard dick. He looks confused for a second. 

"Did pulling my hair make you hard?" 

Darryl looks at him with a stunned expression. The blush from before was back. He stammers a bit. He knew Zak wasn't the smartest person but... 

"Your- Your moans. They uh... They turn me on" 

"A-Ah" Now it was Zaks turn to blush. He felt dumb for not realizing sooner. 

"Ok, I uh need you to be quiet for a bit.", just as he says that he unmutes and beginns talking to his staff again. He makes up some kind of lie as to where he was. Zak looks down and mentally slaps himself for being this dumb. But he quickly goes back to the task at hand. Now all he has to do is get him fully hard. He grabs him and slowly licks the tip. He hears Darryl (almost) gasp. So he licks him again, this time going even slower. He can feel him twitch a little and he starts licking him more. He doesn't take him into his mouth though. Darryl tries to hold small whimpers back. He's still talking to his staff after all. After some time Zak pulls back to admire his work. Darryls dick was now fully hard and standing beautifully. He could tell that the older one was breathing heavy and trying to control himself. Zak being the troller he is, decides to mess with him more. 

"I know. But i don't think we shoul- Hngh!", he quickly covered his mouth with his hand but he feared that they might have heard him just now. He looks down at the younger boy and can see the faked innocence in his eyes. He shoots him a glare and tries to regain his breathing. Zak looks up at him with his cock in his mouth. Darryl knows that behind that innocence there's a big grin, hidden. He sucks, still looking up at him.  
Darryl grits his teeth and tries to concentrate but that's kinda hard to do when he's being teased down there. He can hear one of his admins ask him if he's okay. 

"Yeah, I'm fffine. Just... Rat scratched me and caught me by surpris-se.", he tried to keep his voice steady but that was awfully difficult. He could tell that Zak was having the time of his life. He loved teasing him. Just then Zak started chuckling and that send a small spark up Darryls back. He bites his lip to keep quiet. Zak pulls off and pants a bit, trying to not laugh. Darryl is starting to get annoyed, he mutes up and grabs a fistful of Zaks hair, making him yelp.

"I'm trying to work, so you either get to it or-", Zak cuts him off. 

"Or *what*?" 

That shuts Darryl up but only for a second. 

"Or I'll take you and throw you on the bed, edging you for hours if I have to.", he almost growls at him. Zak let's his imagination run wild and he moans at the thought. 

Who would've thought that Darryl could be hot. Well, Zak knew he was. He can feel Darryls dick twitch in his hand, so he leans down and gets back to work. He takes him into his mouth again and starts taking him deeper. Darryl moans and grabs Zaks hair. He pulls him down further, making him gag slightly. Zak looks up at him and lets him move on his own. Darryls cock keeps entering his throat and his gags are getting more common. On top of that, his throat clenches everytime he slides into it. Zak starts palming himself through his shorts, grinding against his own hand. After a while he gets more eager and pulls his shorts as well as his boxers down. He begins touching himself as Darryl thrusts down his throat. Even if this already feels good, he knows that he can make it even better. He taps against Darryls thigh, signaling him to stop and he slides off of him with a slick pop. He coughs a bit before pushing Darryl back and getting up. Darryl looked confused at first but then Zak slid his pants fully off. 

"Like what you're seeing?", he asks with a smirk. His face is flushed and his hair a mess. He moves into Darryls lap and leans close to his ear, pulling him into what seems like a hug. 

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet.", he whispers into his ear and grinds against his unclothed erection. Then he sticks three fingers into Darryls mouth and tells him to suck. The older man may be more dominant but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't follow Zaks orders and he knows that very well. Zak presses kisses against Darryls jaw as he moves is fingers inside Darryls mouth. He looks back at the screen to see someone, probably Callahan, frantically type in chat. He has been muted for quite some time now. He takes his fingers out of his mouth and kisses him. Darryl looks shocked at first but quickly melts into the kiss. He moves to grip the boys hips, pulling him a bit closer in the process. Suddenly Zak moans into his mouth and drops his head onto his shoulder. The reflection on the computer screen may be blurry but he could still tell that Zak was fingering himself open. He wants to go all the way. Darryl scoots forward a bit and fixes his headphones before placing both hands on his keyboard. 

"You better stay quiet now.", and with that he unmuted and began talking again.  
Zak was so shocked that he didn't move. He just held still, not knowing what to do. He debated if he should stop and get off. The lack of movement from the boy in his lap made Darryl take action. He pushed against the boys hand with his knee, his fingers slipping in deeper. He bites Darryls shoulder, trying desperately to muffle any noise that is threatening to leave his mouth. Darryl keeps talking and moving his hands behind him. But he also keeps pressing his knee against him. Zak takes it as a hint and begins fingering himself open again. Darryl coos at him sweetly from time to time, encouraging him to go further and deeper. Zak on the other hand is biting down so hard that he fears he's going to draw blood. He releases Darryls shoulder and presses his forehead against his. 

"Please... More", he begs, his mouth hanging open and him still scissoring himself. Darryl let out a growl and covered the boys mouth with his hand. Zak looked at him confused until he feels Darryl pull his fingers out. He looks into his eyes and nods. He can feel Darryls dick poking him and a second after slide into him. His breath hitches as he tries adjusting to his size. Without a warning he suddenly thrusts into him. Zak almost moans. He begins thrusting harder, but at the same time is somehow able to talk to his admins. That is until Zak begins meeting his thrusts. He sucks a breath in and groans into Zaks shoulder. He grits his teeth, trying to regain control but Zak is moving his hips so much that it only turns him on more. 

"BAD!", Darryl gets ripped out of his thoughts by his admins yell. "Dude, are you even listening?" He waits a second thinking of what to say. But then Zak whines and he bucks his hips up, hard. He can't take it anymore. 

"Oh. Uhhh. Uhmm sorry but- haa- I'll have to go for now." He quickly leaves the call and closes the window. As soon as he places his hand back on Zaks hip he lets out the loudest moan. Zak pulled back and immediately tackles his lips. He kisses him with more passion than he has before. Darryl can feel his heart skip a beat. This was definitely the most intense he has ever felt. He begins thrusting into him harder, already chasing his release. Zak, not being able to keep quiet anymore, begins cursing like a sailor. Normally he'd scold him for that but all he can do is focus on pleasuring both of them. He bites into Zaks neck, making him almost cry out. He hits the young man's prostate with every thrust and can feel him tighten already. 

"D-Darryl I'm gonna cum. I'm CuMmInG!" Zak stops moving and cums all over their chests and even their faces. Darryl shoots into him only seconds later. Zak falls against Darryl, breathing heavy. This was incredibly intense for both of them. Zak sits back, still having Darryl inside of him. 

" That was... Incredible." Zak smirks at the older man. 

"Yeah it definitely was. But you're a muffin head for even thinking about doing that!", Darryl covers his face, feeling embarrassed. 

"Aww come on," he leans in and licks Darryls ear before whispering, "You know you enjoyed this. And next time it's my turn."

Darryl squeaks at that but grabs Zaks hips and gets up, carrying him to the bathroom. 

"What a gentleman~ Even carries me to get cleaned up." Zak almost mocks him but deep down he's astonished at how much Darryl cares. They both blush. Well this could only get better, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ;)  
> Also go follow me on Instagram @flooft_creature  
> I'll post some art and updates on the fanfic there!


	5. 𝕊𝕒𝕗𝕖𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl makes Zak jealous and gets punished but it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy! I updated! 
> 
> Top Zak, Bottom Darryl
> 
> Tags: Bondage, Hurt, Angst, Jealousy, Penetration 
> 
> This might be a bit uncomfortable at first! So skip if you want only the wholesome part!  
> I put a mark where the Wholesomeness starts

Even though their sex-life was laced with a lot of kinky shit, Darryl never had to use the Safeword. No matter how far Zak pushed him or how much it hurt, he never used it. And he never had a reason to. That's when he pissed Zak off. Like a lot.

The second they entered their house he was dragged to their room and thrown on the bed. His clothes were gone in a few seconds and he was tied up as well as gagged and blind-folded. He wanted to rile him up and tease him a little so he flirted with Sapnap while they were out with him and Dream. But he took it too far when he blatantly ignored Zaks order to come to him. He was normally a soft sub and not at all bratty. But even he liked to disobey once in a while. So when they said goodbye and got in the car he wasn't surprised that Zak immediately grabbed him by the throat. He wanted to be punished. So now he's tied up and waiting for his punishment. He got more excited and excited but nothing was coming. He listened for Zak but couldn't detect any sound at all.

"Gotten comfortable yet?", he heard the younger man call out. His voice sounded cold and hard with a growl to it. It made Darryl shiver. He heard Zak walk around and then felt the bed dip on his left. He turned his head. Suddenly the gag came off. Before he could even think about what to say, he strapped the gag back on and got up.

"It doesn't matter if you are. You won't be comfortable for too long anyway."

He felt the bed dip again. This time Zaks hands were on him. He pulled his legs apart and settled between them. The cold feeling of the lube caught him by surprise. Normally Zak would touch him more, even when they did a more hardcore play. This certainly surprised Darryl. Zak gave Darryl a few strokes before taking his hand off again. This time he felt a cold and hard object touch his tip. It circled around it until it caught on the slit. He could hear Zak let out an amused huff before the metal slowly pushed its way in. Darryl yelped and tried to move away but he was tightly secured to the bed.

"Stop moving already. This is your punishment, Darryl. And you will take it.", Zak growled at him in a quite scary voice. He immediately stilled but a weird anxious feeling settled in his gut. Zak pushed forward until the small metal... Stick? Spiral? He couldn't tell, Was inside his dick. It felt uncomfortable and almost painful. They had never used this... Toy, before. And that's what scared him the most. They always try out every new toy before using it in a session. It takes a lot of time for Darryl to get used to the new things Zak brings into their sessions. He is a soft boy afterall. (uwu) So this new thing was scaring him more than he'd like to admit. But he let it happen. He wouldn't back down so easily. 

He felt Zaks fingers circle around his hole before pushing inside him. He found his prostate and made Darryl moan out in just one push. He was throwing his head back and groaning. The rope on his hands got a little tighter as he pulled on it. He felt Zak pull his fingers out and shove a small egg shaped thing inside him instead. Zak turned on the small vibrator and dipped his finders inside him again, trying to place it right against his prostate. Everything was happening so quickly that Darryl already felt overwhelmed. Then out of nowhere he feels Zaks Dick at his hole and if he could have he would have probably screamed. Without giving him any time to get used to the feeling he starts pounding into him at a fast pace. Darryl started drooling. He threw his head back once again and flinched at the hard slap of his boyfriends hand on his ass. Zak was gripping his hips so hard he would most definitely leave prints. And as if this all wasn't enough he started sucking and biting on Darryl neck and chest. 

The moment that pushed him over the edge however, was when Zak twisted the small metal object lodged inside his dick. Zak was so out of it however that he didn't notice Darryls sobs at first. After noticing how quiet he was he finally looked up and saw tears running down his face. He slowed down and snapped the gag off. The second he did that Darryl let out a sob and basically screamed out the Safeword. Zak didn't react for a good minute, too shocked to hear Darryl actually say the Safeword. And that was also the exact moment the guilt settled in. He pulled out and untied him immediately. Darryl didn't move however. Zak pulled the vibrator out and slowly pulled the cock plug out too. Only then did he remove the blindfold. What he saw shocked him. Darryls eyes were red from crying and filled with fear. 

"Darryl-" Darryl stopped him by holding a hand up. 

"Don't ever. Do that again." His voice was broken and hoarse. Zak let go off him because he knew it would be better to leave him be for a bit and cleaned everything up. He took a shower and walked back into the bedroom to see a curled up Darryl under the covers. He went too far and now he had to do something to apologize. He sat down next to him and placed a hand on his arm. The way Darryl flinched when he did that made his heart ache a little. 

(I lowkey feel bad now djdjjd but dw it's getting wholesome now) 

❤️Wholesomeness starts here❤️

"Darryl?" Zak tested to see if he could continue or not. Darryl didn't move a single muscle though. Zak lied down next to him and slowly moved the covers so he could look at him. Darryl locked eyes with him but quickly averted them again. It hurt Zak to see his Lover like this. He never wanted it to get this far. He pulled Darryl into his arms and rubbed his back. He muttered apologie after apologie. Darryl slowly relaxed in his arms, burying his head in Zaks chest. 

"How are you feeling?" Zak whispered into his hair. 

"Hurt. And... A little scared.", Zak let out a small whine and pulled Darryl even closer. 

"I'm so sorry Darryl. I should have controlled myself better. I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm so sorry." Zak could have started crying. He was overwhelmed with what had happened and how it made Darryl feel. Never would he have let it come so far. He felt Darryls hand on his cheek and a moment later a chaste kiss on his lips. 

" I forgive you,"Darryl muttered against his lips,"Just, please, don't ever do that again." Darryl hesitated for a second before continuing. 

"And I'm sorry." Zak looked at him confused. 

"For what? Darryl you did nothing wrong." He buried his head in his chest again. 

"I did though. I tried to make you jealous and rile you up a little. And well... It's kinda my fault that... You know, this happened." As soon as that sentence left his mouth his face was pulled up and he stared right into Zaks chocolate brown eyes. 

"No. Don't say that again. Ever. Yeah you did rile me up but I was the one who lost control." Darryls eyes watered again and he hugged Zak close to him. He turned his face and kissed Zak again. 

"I love you," he chuckled,"Geppy."

Zak huffed and smiled at him.   
"I love you too. My bad boy." They both chuckled this time. 

Darryl kissed him again and again. They just layed on the bed together and embraced each other as they kissed. All of a sudden Darryl got more eager again. Zak was surprised and almost slipped into dom space but he didn't let himself. He just let Darryl take control.

"What's this? Why are you getting so eager all of a sudden?", Zak huffed out with a smile on his lips.

"Well... We never finished, did we?" He pressed himself up against Zak and only then did Zak feel his hard-on. He was sure that after everything, Darryl would have calmed down. Well he was wrong. Zak smirked and kissed him again. That's also when Darryl rolled on top of him. Zak laid back and didn't move unless Darryl told him to. Darryl began trailing kisses down Zaks neck until he found that one spot and sucked on it. He moaned and tilted his head to the side. Darryl slowly trailed down but stopped for a second to play with Zaks chest earning him another moan. Zak had to admit that Darryl was really good at this. And even though he was definitely the sub in this relationship, he could still bring Zak to his knees when he did this. Darryl kept going down and let his hands roam Zaks body to his hearts content. Then he finally pulled down Zaks boxershorts.

"I think I'm still wet enough to take you like this..." Darryl muttered under his breath but Zak, of course, heard him.

"Hold on. Let me go get the Lube. I don't want you to overestimate and hurt yourself in the process." Zak was about to get up when Darryl pressed him down again. Damn, he had quite some strength.

"No, I have a better idea." A smirk spread across his face and he went lower. He pressed his tongue against the base of Zaks dick and dragged it up. Once he reached the tip he took him into his mouth. The warm and wet heat made Zak moan again and he really wanted to buck his hips and go deeper but he'd be patient. Of course he was, shortly after, rewarded. He skillfully went down further and let his tongue play with the Tip. The sight was truly beautiful. Darryl with a mouth stuffed full of cock, a blush that spread across his entire face and those pretty eyes looking back at Zak. It made Zaks heart skip a beat.

"Dar- ANGH!" He was startled when he started to suck on the tip. He coated it good and then pulled off with a nice pop.

"That's enough, right?" Darryl said in his most needy voice. Zak just nodded and grabbed his hands to pull him forward. Once Darryl was right above his crotch he wasted no time in sliding down on him. He sighed and slowly began moving. It didn't take long for the moans to escape him. Zaks dick was so big it hit his prostate every time. Without another care in the world he started speeding up and moaning Zaks name. The sight was absolutely incredible. Zaks hands trailed up Darryl thighs and gripped his waist, angling himself so that he'd slam right into that sweet spot. Darryl yelled and then fell on top of Zak, not being able to hold himself up any longer.

"Aww baby~ Too much?" Zak cooed at him. He didn't reply and just kissed Zak while moaning into his mouth. Darryl wrapped his arms around Zaks neck while Zak started thrusting into him. They kept kissing, not letting go of each other for even a second. That is until Darryl started meeting his thrusts. Zak wrapped his arms around him and they began a fast and hard rhythm. The second Darryl began to shake and grab at Zaks biceps, Zak knew he was close. He kissed him once more before thrusting inside him and sending him over the edge. Darryl came with a shout of Zaks name. A few seconds later Zak came too, filling his lover with his cum. They both layed there for a while, neither moving.

"That... That was great. No, amazing." Darryl huffed out. Zak smiled at him.

"Yeah that was way nicer wasn't it?"

"You know, I like this type of sex more...", Darryl buried his head in Zaks chest once more. Zak kissed the top of his head and let out a content sigh.

"I know. We should do this more often. I... Quite like it when you touch me." He blushed a bit and Darryl just chuckled.

"Anyways we should get cleaned up." Darryl nodded and felt Zak pull out, which resulted in another moan from him. 

"Z-Zak ahh. There's so much... Hngh- so much cum~" Zaks cum pooled out of him and dripped onto Zak and the bed sheets.

"Fuck. Stop being so hot. You're making me want to go for seconds.", Zak playfully growled and bit his ear. However, when Darryl got off and turned around to present Zak the mess he made of his hole, he felt his dick twitch. He really wanted to go for seconds. Seeing your boyfriend with your cum pooling out of him was so fucking hot in Zaks opinion.

They both got up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned. Let's just say their shower took longer than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, I knoowww it takes way too long for me to poossst. Basically my motivation strikes at the most random times and it struck at 3am yesterday.
> 
> Oh and just so you know, if you have any tips on how I could improve my writing, please tell me.  
> See you in a month!   
> (it's a joke please-) 
> 
> Also, I have written a trans!Zak x bbh fic to try that topic out so now I want to ask you guys if I should post it here. It would only be up here and nowhere else.   
> You see, I want to learn to be as accurate as possible.


	6. 𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝔹𝕖𝕥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *yeets fanfic at you*  
> HERE TAKE THE FOOD  
> \--  
> Top: Darryl  
> Bottom: Zak  
> Tags: blowjob, rimming, slight dreamnap, it's bittersweet, Top Darryl is scary  
> \--  
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes

He never thought he'd find himself in this position. But he lost so what could he do....... Well, it was still a really weird request. Especially since he wasn't gay... And he thought Darryl wasn't either but here they are. Zak on his knees, Darryl sitting on his bed. He honestly doesn't know what to do so he just shifts. He glances up at the other from time to time.

Darryl decides to break the silence, "Well? Are you gonna do anything?".

"Yeah, well, I-" 

"Let me guess, you've never done this before. I mean of course you haven't but..."

Zak blushes and looks at the floor before realizing that there isn't any floor but instead Darryl's crotch.

"I uhm... I haven't done anything like this s-", Zaks sentence fades into a whisper.

"Awwww, you're a virgin. How cute. Don't worry. It's okay. We all gotta start somewhere. And you're gonna start here. I'll walk you through it so just listen to me.", Darryl states, patting Zak on the head.

"I'm not a virgin! I actually have some experience.... It's just... Been a while...", Zak pouts and blushes more. 

"Hmm? Well let's see how good you are. Are you ready? ", Darryl smirks. 

Zak looks up at him through his lashes and nods. 

" OK then let's get started. What do you think you should do first?"

Zak looked down sheepishly and unbuckled his belt, opening the button.

" OK good. Now. I want you to use your teeth to open my zipper.", Darryl started smirking as he saw just how red the younger got. But Zak complied, pulling the zipper down with his teeth as he locked eyes with him. Darryl lifted himself up and pushed his pants down a bit.

" Good boy. Now, I want you to take my cock out. Can you do that?", he asks in such a taunting way that Zak is starting to get pissed. So he grits his teeth and pulls the briefs down, revealing a half hard cock. A half hard big cock. Zak's cheeks turn bright red. He can't stop staring at it for one reason or another. He looks away as soon as he hears Darryl giggle.

"Surprised?", he asks, "Well either way, I want you to first touch me. And there's no need to be shy." He looks down at him smiling. Just as he tries and leans in, he hears him mutter something under his breath. He could hear it though and it made him nervous but at the same time excited. Zak decided to focus for now. He slowly reached his hand towards the throbbing shaft and wraped his fingers around it. It felt weird and strange to be touching Darryl so.... Intimately. He could feel it thumping underneath his hand. Experimentally he gave the hard-on a little tug. He repeated the action a few times until Darryl's dick was fully erect. 

"Good. Good. I want you to give the tip a little kiss. Nothing too extreme for now.", he said with a slight pant. Zak swallowed nervously but brought the tip to his mouth. He placed his lips against it, the feeling was alien to the young boy. He pulled back, opening his mouth to say something but he was stopped by the older one.

" You know that you can't escape this. You've already touched me so finish the job.", he whisper-growled while he pulled his chin up.  
Zaks bottom lip trembled a little. He hated how vulnerable he was.

"I-I know. I'm not gonna back down."

"Good, cause if you're a good boy and do a good job I might just reward you later.", Darryl smiled but his voice was laced with so much room for imagination that Zaks knees would have given in had he been standing.

Zak takes a grip on his cock again and pulls it towards his mouth. He gives the head a kiss and starts to nibble on it. Darryl just chuckles before reaching for the youngers chin. He slowly tilts his head up until Zak is looking at him. He then pushes his index finger and thumb into the boys mouth, pulling his tongue out just enough so he could see the tip of it. 

"Why don't we use this?", Darryl says in a seductive tone. Zak catches on fast and his face turns even more red. He let's go and pulls his hand back, but to Zaks surprise he licks his thumb. 

"What a nice indirect kiss."  
Zak blushes even harder and finally lowers his gaze. He quickly goes back to the task at hand and slowly puts the tip of his tongue on the head. It tastes weird but not horrible. He gets a bit more confident and gives him a lick and then another one and another one and another one. With every lick he gains more and more confidence. By now he's kissing and licking at the head, sometimes mixing nibbles in. 

Darryl pats him on the head, signaling him to stop for a second. Zak pulls back and looks up at him with worry, thinking he did something wrong.  
"You didn't do anything wrong, so stop looking at me like I just kicked you.", he said with a smile. Darryl tried to reassure him as best as he could. Zak visibly relaxed at that. 

"You've done a very good job until now. But it's time to take this a bit further. I want you to take me in your mouth. But mind your teeth.", he told him while stroking his hair. He slowly started to push his head forward until it reached his cock. Zak opened his mouth quite eagerly and took the tip in. He closed around it and looked up at Darryl. The sight was beautiful. He looked so innocent down there. So timid and shy. Not the normally loud and extroverted youtuber. He would just love to ruin him. He wants to be the only one who ever sees this side of the boy. He wants to take him, mark him, make him his and only his. He gets ripped out of his thoughts when Zak suddenly moans around him. Apparently he likes the feeling of his cock in his mouth. Reflexively he pulls on the youngers hair, which elicits another moan from him. They both look at each other with surprise.

"Ooh?~ What's this? Does someone like to get his hair pulled?", Darryl smirks down at the boy. Zak swallowed, but with the others dick in his mouth it can be quite a task. What he didn't realize at first was that his swallowing lead to some precum leaking out. He dragged his tongue over the head and just then touched the white liquid. His expression changed to shock and slight disgust. The salty taste was quite a surprise but so was the texture. What he didn't realize was that his expression changed to a soft one and the fact that he actually liked the texture and taste.

(Ok now he has a bit of a problem. He kept insisting that he isn't gay but now he has a dick in his mouth and moaned beacsue of it.  
That's not really straight.  
And also, he likes cum?  
Well, he's certainly fucked.  
But if it's Darryl who's fucking him, he doesn't really min-

Moving on!) 

"What was that just now? You like my cum? Don't worry, you'll get more of that later.", he purred down at him. Zak could only moan. Suddenly he had the need to please Darryl so he could receive his... Reward. So he closed his eyes and pushed forward, taking him in more and more. He has seen enough porn to know what he has to do now. 

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, if you do that so suddenly-"  
He was cut off as Zak bobbed his head for the first time. Darryl groaned and had to hold himself back from shoving his head down and making him take everything. So he gripped the bed sheets tightly. Zak did it again and again and again. Darryls groans were getting more and more. Zak pulled back and gave the tip a lick. 

"Oh jesus- Use your hand to stroke the rest that your mouth can't reach. 'Cause I don't think you plan on deepthroating me.", Darryl would have liked to be wrong and Zak was going to surprise him but he still wasn't experienced enough so he wouldn't take it too far.  
Zak did just that, he took his hand and stroked the entire length before going down on him again. He started to bop his head again but Darryl quipped in. 

"OK ok, you're doing fine but- use your tongue more- *ha*"  
Zak dragged his tongue across his dick and also pulled off sometimes so he could use his hand again. It was sloppy but that sloppiness made it hot. Like. Really hot. Darryl had to hold himself back, just so he didn't fuck his throat. But then Zak moaned around him and he couldn't help but buck his hips up. It got even worse when he made a gagging noise. That's when Zak apparently grabbed all the confidence out of Darryl and went down on him. It was extremely sloppy and not the best thing ever but it was that sloppiness and the look on his face made it really good. 

At this point, Darryl was moaning and groaning. Zak slicked up his dick with so much saliva that it was dripping.

"Fudging heck- so good--let me- *ahh* let me fuck your face. I'll be gentle."  
Zak moaned and stopped moving. Darryl dragged a hand through Zaks hair and tugged at it before shoving his head down until he reached his throat. He kept pushing him down, at a slow pace first, then gradually getting faster. But he never shoved down his throat.  
His little gags and chokes turned Darryl on more than he'd like to admit. Darryl began to shiver and his balls tightened. He stopped, trying to regain control but Zak wanted him to finish already. So he shoved down, into his throat. It hurt quite a bit but when he heard the strangled moan from Darryl he didn't even care anymore. 

"Oh God- FUCK ZAK I'M CU-", before he could even say the rest he came down his throat. However, he pulled back a bit when he noticed Zak choking. He slowly slipped out of his mouth, breathing heavy. Zak sat back and looked up at him. When he opened his mouth it was full of the white liquid.

"Oh God I'm sorry. Wait, spit it out.", he reached for a tissue but Zak grabbed his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes. And then he swallowed it all. That's when Darryl lost it. He got up, pulling the boy to his feet and throwing him onto the bed. He settled between his legs and pinned him down. 

"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now.", he growled. 

Zak giggled. A deep throaty giggle. 

"Then why don't you?", his voice was rough and thick. 

"I'm not going to be gentle."

"Then don't. I...", he swallowed," I want to feel you."

Darryl sat up, took Zaks shirt and yanked it over his head. He licked his lips before nuzzling at his throat. He placed kisses and small bites along his neck. Zak let out small gasps and moans. Darryls eyes widened in surprise when Zak pulled him in for a deep and hot kiss. 

(OK so Zqk was pretty sure that he's gay.... Or well bi. But he was wayyyy too into Darryl to even care about that.)

They kissed for what felt like hours, both getting more and more turned on. But then Darryl remembered one important detail. Zak hasn't had sex since.... Probably highschool. And he doesn't want to overwhelm him because they're in the heat of the moment and just turned on to no end. He breaks the kiss off though unwillingly. Zak let's out a whine. 

"I can't do this Zak."

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?!", Zak panicked, sitting up. Darryl quickly pressed another kiss to his lips, shutting him up. He felt Zak relax and give in, kissing back. 

"Will you let me explain now?", he murmured against his lips. Zak nodded but gave him another quick kiss. One kiss turned into another one and another one and another one. Darryl started to laugh. He grabbed Zaks hands and pinned him onto the bed. 

"Let me explain!", he laughed. Zak pouted but sat still (I mean he didn't really have a choice since he was pinned down) "OK look. I don't want to fuck you right now, because it's been some time for you. Let me finish! I want to take you really bad BUT I'm not going to take you right here, right now. I want this to be more.... Romantic. More sweet and gentle. I just wanna set the mood right. Do you understand that? And also. If you decide that you don't want this, then that's perfectly fine."

Zak took a deep breath before talking.  
"Ok, I understand that. And I don't think I'll change my mind too soon. I want you really badly. Never thought I'd say that to be honest.", he turned red. "But, could you still help me out a bit?"  
Zsk rubbed against Darryl's leg.  
Darryl's eyes widened but soon he smirked. 

"Well, I already know what I'll do to you." Just then he unbuckled the youngers pants and pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers. Zak turned red, but a shoulder and neck kind of red.  
Darryl kissed his way down his stomach, soon reaching the bulge inside his boxers. One quick glance up to get an okay and he was mouthing at the hidden hard-on. He created a wet patch on his briefs but couldn't be bothered. He soon went lower and finally pulled the boys underwear off. Zak opened his eyes and looked down at Darryl. Their eyes met and just then he threw his head back at the sudden pleasure raking through him.

Darryl drove his tongue deeper into the puckered hole. He loved the small moans and gasps he could draw out of Zak with nothing but his tongue. But he wanted to let the boy finish. So he added a finger into his hole and used his other hand to jerk him off. Zak's gasps and moans got louder and louder until he tightened around Darryl's tongue and his hips jerked, cumming all over his stomach. Darryl sat up but kept his hand moving, helping him ride out his orgasm. When he finally came down from his high, Darryl decided to be a little bastard. He lowered himself and licked all the cum off of Zak's stomach. 

"T- That- was amazing.", Zak said between gasps of breath. Darryl could only chuckle. 

"Well, I'm happy you liked it. But there's more to come in the future", he purred the last part. 

They both settled on Darryl's bed, cuddling under the covers. Zak rolled over so he was laying half on top of Darryl. He put his head on his chest and let out a sigh. He seemed so content that Darryl began to stroke his hair. Both fell asleep after some time. 

\--

"OMG Darryl you won't belie-", Sapnap stopped everything at the sight of the "couple" laying on Darryl's bed, naked.  
"Wha-" 

"Shhhhh he's asleep.", Darryl whispered to him. He opened his eyes and looked at him. A smirk on his face. 

"Hey, while you're standing there, just a little warning so you aren't surprised when you hear Zak scream out my name one day or well, night."

Sapnap turned red and slammed the door shut. Zak stirred but didn't wake up. Darryl placed a kiss on his head, and he too, went back to sleep. 

Sapnap stood outside Darryl's door, flabbergasted. 

"Dude, you look like you just saw a ghost, ", he looked at his face again and saw the blush, "a hot ghost." 

Sapnap couldn't even say anything. So Dream got closer. 

"I-I Darryl just--he just t-told me th-that we shouldn't be surprised when Zak screams his name one night-t.", he stammered and turned even more red, looking more like he's going to laugh than embarrassed. 

Dream had to laugh before he leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Then he shouldn't be surprised when you scream mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so uhm... I'm aware that I'm a really inconsistent writer but it's really hard for me to write some times but I 𝒄𝒂𝒏 tell you that I have something in the making. So I'm trying to finish that and then I'll finally start getting to all the requested chapters.  
> Sounds good? 
> 
> Also I'd like to mention that I will not upload my trans!skeppy fanfic since I'm not really proud of it anymore and want to write one that is actually a bit more accurate. 
> 
> So I might rewrite it but I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try really hard to keep my promise and start writing again :)


End file.
